


Anju's Heart is a Spring Party

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Sometimes Anju gets extra flustered and embarrassed around her privilege AKA Saitou Shuka.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Anju's Heart is a Spring Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy birthday to you~**
> 
> **Happy birthday to you~**
> 
> **Happy Birthday to Anjuuuuuu~~**
> 
> **Happy birthday to you~**
> 
> **\\\ >w<// **
> 
> **May you enjoy! ;D**

It is the filming of Aqours CLUB Spring Party today.

Anju was early and her makeup artist was already done with the finishing touches. The Leader of Aqours thanks the staff and excuses herself to go walk around the set; it will be a nice change of pace so she does not get too nervous.

Staffs walking around, cameras tested and setting up, quite a few people filtering in and out of a certain room… Anju smiles inwardly, ready to do a little snooping around.

_Wonder what’s in there. Probably where we’ll film…_

Anju pokes her head inside and her eyes widen, taking in all the pink and flowers – spring blossoms to be exact, matching the pink fluffy carpet and other decorations to do with Springtime.

_Wow…_

Anju consciously closes her mouth that fell agape from awe and astonishment.

_Staff-san really went all out. It’s so pretty…_

“Anju~ Morning~”

_Ah, that voice._

“You’re super early! But I wasn’t too far behind. Hehe~ I’m all ready for filming too!”

Anju turns around and sure enough – a blinding smile, cheerful eyes Saito Shuka greets her vision. Anju sucks in a slightly deep breath through her nose as she took in all that at once.

_Now **this** is pretty… _

“What are you peeking at~?” Shuka tries to close the distance and get a sneak preview of the set and to see what Anju was seeing moments before her appearance.

_She’s so loud but so cute. Super cute…_

“Morning…” Anju greets after the delay effect of her best friend’s prowess.

Shuka chuckles before proceeding to produce an array of sounds to showcase her amazement of what she sees. “Oh my gosh, Anju look!!” Shuka waves her hand like a dog’s excited tail wagging.

_I’m looking._

Anju and Shuka make eye contact briefly when Shuka turns back around to confirm the taller girl came to look too. Anju almost falls into another line of thought to praise Shuka’s eyes in her mind but Shuka turns back around all too soon.

_Looking at you._

“This room is amazing!” Shuka was going to step further in but Anju takes her hand and pulls her out. “Whaaa~”

“No entry just yet.” Anju points out.

“Aww~” Shuka nods her understanding, leaning back on her heels as she attempts to not be _too_ high tensioned.

_Gods why is Shuka so…breathtakingly pretty and cute?_

Anju eyes travel up and down and slightly around Shuka as much as she can observe from standing where she is.

_It’s truly my privilege to get to be in the same room and stare at her all I want…_

Anju’s cheeks heat up slow and soft.

Shuka makes eye contact with Anju again and her brown eyes light up, her smile growing brighter. “Anju!”

_What are you doing to me Shuka?_

Anju’s heart skips a million beats. “What’s up.”

Anju responds lamely, her brain cells still fangirling over Shuka’s cuteness to function well.

Shuka chuckles in that happy-go-lucky way she does and Anju’s brain cells did a little cheer. “We’re about to have a Spring Party with the rest of the girls. I’m excited.” Shuka bounced her weight from side to side.

_Shuka standing idly seems to be rare now that I think about it._

Anju smiles. “Very excited.”

“YEAH!!” Shuka could no longer conceal her megawatt smile.

Anju wants to frame that scene up somewhere in her room but instead, it’s etched in her heart forever.

“Did I ever tell you your hairdresser and costume manager does an amazing job?” Anju voiced her thoughts unintentionally.

“Eh?” Shuka blinks, a tad confused from the surprise question.

“Ah, I mean…” Anju’s cheeks probably pinkened into an obvious shade as she averts her eyes from Shuka.

Shuka who waggles her eyebrows up and down teasingly and moves over to bump her blushing partner’s shoulder. “You mean~~~”

Anju grumbles, face red.

_Am I that obvious? I mean that statement was way too obvious? Ughhh, now I’m going to be on the receiving end of Shuka’s cheeky grin._

“You find me cute?~” Shuka’s tone 100% amused and elated, one could almost see the heart emoticon at the end of her sentence. And her joviality only accentuated tenfold with that huge smile of hers.

_Shuka and her megawatt smiles…_

Anju whines a weak protest, cheeks still a cute red as she refused to make full eye contact with Shuka. “M-mmph…” 

Shuka falls into a soft silence. Bumping her shoulder on Anju’s again – lightly. Whispering, _“I think you’re super pretty too.”_

If possible, Anju’s face was becoming Shuka’s favourite colour a bit too perfectly.

_Ugh…my heart is too loud…_

* * *

More of the other girls have arrived and were done with preparation for the filming and Anju enjoyed chatting of every random thing she and Shuka could come up with as the conversation flows.

“So I’m thinking that bees are cute too but not cuter than the rhinoceros beetle?” Shuka went on to share her thoughts about bugs and Anju usually would retort on that topic but…she was distracted.

_Mm…The way Shuka’s hair is longer now… She doesn’t give off that dorky feel._

Anju rubs her chin thoughtfully.

_Even though she is. Now she’s…looking so mature and pretty-_

Anju covers her mouth as her heart did MIRACLE WAVE flips without her permission; not that her heart ever listened to her easily embarrassed brain.

_Shuka…_

Anju reaches up without thinking, her fingers tangling into Shuka’s soft light brown hair.

_Addictive…this is addictive…_

“Anju?” Shuka stares innocently with a hint of amusement in those magnetic brown hues.

_Wait what am I doing?!_

Anju retracts her hand now that she has caught up with reality. “Ah- Shuka- I- Um… You were there?!”

_That’s not even a good excuse at all!!_

Anju once again averts her eyes and turns her head as far away as possible while not running away, plus she could feel the blush itself this time.

_Why is it so hot here??_

Shuka’s eyes held a big playful glint and she leans forwards to Anju, a Cheshire grin thick on her lips. “We were having a conversation until you decided to _touch_ my hair~”

_Ahhhhhhhh!!!_

Anju gulps. “D-Did I?”

_Gosh, why am I stuttering!_

Shuka laughs heartily. “You can.”

_Shuka’s mad at me, right? She disliked that I touched her like that right?_

Anju opens her mouth to apologize and admit to her “crimes” but stops short as her not panicking brain waved frantically at her to notice what Shuka, the girl of her affections, just said. “Wait, what?”

Shuka’s eyes were grinning with her smile. “You can, Anju.”

“I can…do what?” Anju tries to think but she could only gaze cluelessly into Shuka’s alluring eyes.

_Touch her?? Is she saying I can touch her???_

Shuka answers Anju’s frantic questions by taking Anju’s hand into both of hers, lifting it slowly up towards her, watching Anju stare intently at the action. And then she guides those fingers back into her hair resting on her shoulder.

_…Shuka…_

Anju takes her time to move her fingers; intertwining, unravelling, lifting lightly, watching Shuka’s hair fall back into place and then going back in.

_Ugh, I’m hooked to playing with Shuka’s hair now._

“I can?” Anju asks quietly, jaw shifting as she wanted to hear a yes oh so badly and her kind of stubborn, in denial part of her also wanted to deny her from accepting how much she adores being close to Shuka.

Shuka laughs gently; all of Anju’s attention on her. “Yes, my dear~”

Anju blushes at the affectionate call, a tease it may be, it still placed Anju on cloud nine nonetheless.

“So…Shuka.”

“Yeah?”

“I can touch you anywhere?” Anju weaved her fingers in and out of Shuka’s hair like it was second nature now.

Shuka pretends to give it a thought before she smiled widely once more. “You can touch me wherever you like.”

Anju tries to hold back the smirk and smugness as she rubbed the ends of Shuka’s hair between her fingers in delight while Shuka was always weak to Anju’s devilish grin.

Shuka punches Anju’s arms lightly. “Hey…What are you thinking of! I’ll take back what I said!”

Anju grins from ear to ear, eyes sparkling. “Not telling~”

“Anjuuu!!” Shuka protests, trying the puppy dog eyes while Anju avoids fully looking into it.

_Touching Shuka is my privilege too._

**Author's Note:**

> **Let’s all wish Anju a Shuka-filled day that is made up of love and laughter!! ^w^ hehehe~**
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed the read! :D**
> 
> **Anju just…loves touching Shuka, I’m telling you. XD I love how they naturally holds hands and hug for longer and gaze into each other’s eyes and give each other headpats and now – well – hair touching ;D**
> 
> **Let me know your fave part! *w***
> 
> **Also drop in the comments what other lovely AnShuka you have witnessed and perhaps that might be a blast of inspiration for little Miyuki here to expand on those scenes XD nante ne!**
> 
> **I love you, Anju!!**


End file.
